Of Madmen and Martyrs
by Dessmond Williams
Summary: The war was a terrible one.  One fought not truly of guns and tanks, but of ideals and morals.  The war fought through two worlds, two nations, two men.  This is the story of the First Dimensional War.


A/N: I just want to put this out there before anyone starts reading. This is a work in progress, a very SLOW work in progress. I have gone through so many different revisions of this story and I'm still making changes as I work. This will not be updated regularly, this is the price I put for a good story. I won't blame you if you get tired of waiting, but I urge you all to give it a chance.

I own nothing except the Idea, everything else belongs to EA, Bungie and Roosterteeth.

* * *

A radiant emerald glow was cast throughout the field. Pulsating waves of unseen, yet incredibly deadly radiation infected every crevice and crack in sight, threatening to give any who dared to venture nearby a slow and painful death should they come unprotected. Slowly encroaching, the Tiberium fields of what was formerly the southeastern border of Romania had begun to encapsulate the remains of any remaining buildings, standing or otherwise.

Among the rest was a church. Broken and forgotten long ago by the people, this building was left with a reasonably safe infrastructure. Many of the walls had long ago been torn down and broken; whether by the mutants or the ensuing conflict was a debatable matter. Windows shattered, leaving large chunks of stained and artfully crafted panes of glass to provide another danger to living creatures. The building was no longer usable for anything, save a lookout. High among the debris and rubble of the slowly collapsing church, there was a man, sitting in the bell tower. Clad in a garb of a black and crimson armor and a modified cloaking device worn around his waist, was a Shadow. With him were all the provisions one would need to venture out into the wilderness for long periods of time; purified water, vacuum sealed and canned goods, pocket knives, and a high powered rifle.

Normally, Shadows traveled in groups of four to eight, allowing for a small, yet effective task force for the Brotherhood of NOD. Yet this one Shadow, beaten and withered, was alone. Captain Joseph Rawne was no ordinary soldier, as proven by his admittance into the Shadow operation task force. Formerly a Black Hand, Rawne was no stranger to the harsh environment of the Tiberium covered wasteland. He had served the fool Marcion for many years before the return of his, and all the Brotherhood's master, Kane. He had fought both with and against Slavik, during the rampage of the deranged AI CABAL. He was a true veteran among the brotherhood, which was why he was chosen for this very mission.

Taking a final bite of his rapidly depleting supply of food, he reached for his rifle, a stolen GDI sniper's rifle, and took a good, long look down the scope. Within his line of sight, he could make out numerous things; most notably, the GDI base he was assigned to infiltrate. A small supply base, normally something assigned to a Sub-Commander to raid. This one was different though. This one had gained the attention of his master. As he peered through the scope, he took note of all the buildings and defenses.

Several reactors, two supply depots, a barracks and...a laboratory? Taking a second glance, he confirmed his own suspicions. A very out of place laboratory was set dead center in the middle of the base with multiple watch tower defense turrets guarding it. Roving patrols every fifteen minutes also helped add to the suspicion.

"What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere, Boyle?" he mumbled distractedly

Removing himself from the scope of the rifle, Rawne moved over to his pack and retrieved his communicator. After a tedious and painstaking process of securing a safe line, free from the prying eyes of those GDI dogs, he was in contact with one of his brothers.

"This is Shadow's Mind 4, what is your status Colossus 1?" came the quick and official response from the senior intelligence officer.

"Shadow, Send word to the Master. Alert him of a possible threat to our Romanian operations," replied the mysterious Shadow as he continued to gaze out onto the emerald plains.

"What is the nature of this alert, Colossus 1?" came the overtly official reply, with the light tapping of keys being heard in the background.

"Possible staging area for a larger, more advanced ground force. Requesting assistance in elimination of ground forces," he asked as he began to pack his remaining rations and equipment.

"Understood. Sending MCV and escort to assist in elimination. ETA, 11 hours. One vision, one purpose," supplied the intelligence officer, continuing to type away at his console.

"Peace through Power. Understood, Colossus 1 out," he said, ending the call and returning to his dutiful packing. Securing his pack to a magnetized strip on his armor, he pulled the Kevlar lined mask over his face...and jumped from the tower.

* * *

The young Major stood erect, ready to give his report "Sir, preparations are complete. We have established contact with the other side."

"Excellent! What of my other project?" asked the greatly intimidating man, almost jovially.

"Moving along quickly, sir. The first unit should be ready to be deployed within the next week," the Major informed as he moved to hand the data-pad holding the information to his superior. Accepting the offered tablet, the man began to read over the information before allowing a wry grin to form on his bearded face.

"Good. Soon, Major, soon we shall have a whole new world! A whole new enemy! A whole new cause to fight for. Humanity has no need for us anymore, at least not here," enthused the strangely joyful man.

"Forgive me, sir, but is it wise to be messing with such powerful technology?" asked the slightly unnerved Major at the thought of using forgotten alien technology.

"Major, risk are meant to be taken. If we didn't, we never would have ever crawled out of our caves and evolved," he said, looking the Major right in the eye, giving him the signal not to press the issue further.

"Right, sir. Should I prepare your escort?" asked the now frightened Major. With the unspoken threat of 'counseling', he spoke quickly.

"Indeed. If this GDI needs help, then come hell or high water, they have my full support," answered the elder man as he turned back to his cluttered desk.

"Yes, sir, Doctor Church," the Major said, moving away to prepare the good doctor's private escort.


End file.
